


Taller

by kyunxzx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, Dorks in Love, Hinata wearing heels, Kageyama is scared for his smol boyfriend, Kissing, M/M, Uncertain Hinata, i love Kageyama byE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunxzx/pseuds/kyunxzx
Summary: Hinata has always been bothered by the fact that he's too short to kiss his boyfriend without standing on his toes.And then an idea came into his red-haired head.





	Taller

Being short isn't easy. When you have friends that are taller than you, you have to look up just to see their face. When something you want is placed on the highest shell in your house, you must jump on chairs to take this down. Possibilities are endless and I know a lot about it, after all I am only 164 centimeters tall. Unfortunately, I'm not growing anymore, my height stopped moving few months ago. That's one problem.

The other is that my boyfriend is 17 centimeters taller than me.

He has everything I ever wanted. Skills in volleyball, nice appearance (I mean, have you seen his face, he is so beautiful, I always think about why he chose me over all this pretty girls in our school) and normal height! Everyone in his family looks like giants, even his mother, while in mine everyone is that short that you can barely see us.

Kageyama is so tall and I'm not. We look stupid whenever we walk next to each other.

And that's the third problem. I don't want to look stupid beside him. I want us to be the same. I want to be good enough for him.

He could pick girl much prettier than me and my height. He could have someone better, but he picked me and that's why I need to be better. Especially today, because we have date in like thirty minutes.

I think I'm starting to panic. What should I wear? Something fancy? Something casual?

"Arghhhh, I'm screwed" I say to myself as I throw my clothes out of closet on the floor. "And I'm gonna be late. Just great."

I pick first T-shirt that lies the closest to me and black skinny jeans, then run to bathroom, change as quickly as possible. After five minutes, I'm ready to go, but first, I need to check that I've got everything I'm gonna need. Phone, keys, money - my pockets are full of these things, so I can leave. At night I was thinking about wearing the simplest shoes I have, but now my eyes are burning a hole through my mother's wedges. They are black and have really huge soles. Like huge, 15 centimeters at least.

"That might be a good idea" I think, take them out and put them on.

Now, I can be almost Kageyama's height! We can finally look good together. Finally I'm feeling like I'm good enough!

My mom won't be mad at me for borrowing her things without asking, will she? I hope not, because she is really scary when she gets mad, luckily she isn't here today. But let's not think about it now, I have more important issues. 

How do I walk in this?

I take some shaky steps and somehow I manage to go out of my house.

"It's not so difficult as it seems" I laugh to myself as I take another step, but suddenly I loose my balance and almost fall on the grass. Someone's grip saves me from collapsing. I stand straight and look at my savior.

"K-Kageyama?!" I shout in shock. "What are you doing here?!"

Boy looks at me with small smirk, but when he notices "my" wedges his eyes go wide.

"I came to pick you up." He says simply. "Most important, what are those, dumbass?" He points at shoes.

My cheeks feel hot, my face is probably as red as tomatoes.

"S-shoes, I think."

"Hinata, really? Do you want to kill yourself walking in this shit? You were lucky I was here, you would probably fall on your stupid face."

"No, of course not! And my face isn't stupid, Yamayama!"

"Then why are you wearing them?" Tobio asks. His voice is steady and low, his eyes are dark.

He just looks so good.

I swallow saliva a little too loud. " D-don't you like it?"

Kageyama looks away, so I come closer to him. "Don't you think I'm attractive in them?"

Black haired boy grabs my hips. 

"Oh, fuck it." He whispers and covers my lips with his. Our kiss is wild and full of lust, he licks my bottom lip and I give him permission to enter. He explores my mouth with his tongue as I grip his soft hair and pull it a little. We fall apart when our lungs need some air.

"That was unexpected" I breathe.

"It's your fault" he says. "Is someone inside?"

"Nah, mom and Natsu are in town."

"Good." He says, picks me up and force door open. "Because I need more."

And then, he kisses me again.


End file.
